Si me dejas no vale
by annalau05
Summary: Sumary: Como poder vivir con ese peso en sus espaldas, hay que darse tiempo para poder curar esas heridas que poco a poco nos matan y con el tiempo tal vez el amor aun siga ahí. Mal Sumary pasen y lean. TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los ocupo para jugar un poco con ellos en mi mente loca, esperando que les guste._

**Sumary: Como poder vivir con ese peso en sus espaldas, hay que darse tiempo para poder curar esas heridas que poco a poco nos matan y con el tiempo tal vez el amor aun siga ahí. Mal Sumary pasen y lean.**

*** Si me dejas no vale ***

**Cap. 1 La separación**

Te veo en la puerta de la que por tantos años ha sido nuestra casa, con las maletas en la mano, en un arranque te las quito y subo a la que es nuestra habitación, aun no se porque te quieres ir, porque me quieres dejar? Solo sé que estas enfadada pero es que no entiendes que solo quiero estar a tu lado?

- Porque dime, porque háblame por favor – suplique tratando de obtener una respuesta de tu parte y todo lo que hiciste fue tratar de coger de nuevo tus maletas.

- Déjame ir por favor – me dijiste conteniendo la furia que hervía lentamente dentro de ti.

- Mírame por favor, vamos a hablar no dejes que nuestro pasado sea guardado dentro de esas malteas – le dije tomando su rostro con mis manos y ella solo me miro asqueada.

- No me toques, con las mismas manos con las que la tocaste a ella – me dijo al borde del llanto. Entonces entendí porque su dolor.

**Flash Back**

Mi nueva secretaria Tanya era todo lo que un hombre puede buscar en una mujer, la belleza en persona con sus espectaculares curvas, esos atributos que le fueron dados de manera bondadosa, con sus pechos sobresaliendo en la blusa escotada con la que se presento, esa minifalda que dejaba ver sus kilométricas piernas con unos tacones de infarto que de inmediato encendieron mi lívido, digo soy un hombre y respondo como tal ante lo que ven mis ojos, sus labios de un rojo carmín que me invitaban a morderlos hasta el cansancio, sus ojos azules como el mar oscurecidos por el deseo y esa melena rubia que caía libremente sobre sus hombros invitando a cualquiera a enredar las manos en ella; la tentación fue mas fuerte que yo y sucumbí a una noche de sexo desenfrenado, terminado con una sensación de asco y vacio, porque sabia dentro de mi que acaba de fallarle a la mujer mas importante de mi vida… mi Bella, mi esposa; me levante de esa cama asqueado y humillado viendo a mi acompañante que ahora me parecía que rayaba en lo vulgar con sus excesos me di un baño intentando borrar las caricias que esas sucias manos dejaron por mi cuerpo, llegando horas después a nuestra casa, donde una preocupada Bella me esperaba despierta a pesar de que eran casi las dos de la mañana.

- Edward mi amor, estas bien me tenias angustiada – me dijo con su tono dulce y lleno de amor de su parte y me sentí aun peor si es que era posible, ella estaba aquí en nuestro lecho nupcial preocupada por mí, mientras yo me revocaba con aquella mujer que a la primera me abría las piernas.

- No tenias porque esperarme despierta, ya llegue no tenias nada por lo que preocuparte – le dije de manera cortante, tratando de controlar mi furia porque sabia que ella no se lo merecía pero es que no me podía controlar estaba tan enojado conmigo mismo.

- Lo siento Edward, yo solo… nada – me dijo con la voz rota y eso me sobrepasaba no podía verla así, por lo que tome mi almohada y salí ha dormir en la sala aunque esta de mas decir que no pude dormir en toda la noche.

El tiempo paso y yo trate de regresar a la normalidad, en el trabajo cambie a Tanya de puesto lo más alejada de mi para que dejara de hostigarme, pero el sentimiento de culpa no me dejaba, solo con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento se aletargo.

**Fin del Flash Back **

- Lo siento, de verdad que lo intente pero no puedo, el dolor y el odio es mas fuerte que yo – me dijo alejándose de mí, sintiendo como algo dentro de mí se rompía junto con ella.

- Pero es que no entiendes que solo quiero estar a tu lado, por favor no me dejes – le suplique sintiéndome como un pequeño perdido sin si guía.

- Trata de entenderme, ya no puedo seguir así, esto me esta matando – me grito golpeando mi pecho y yo aprovece para tenerla mas cerca de mi.

- Por favor, se que cometí un error, pero lo siento, yo ya lo había olvidado – le dije desesperado.

- Entiende que no te puedo perdonar, me fallaste, yo creía ciegamente en ti, te amaba con toda mi alma y tu solo te burlaste de mi – me dijo llorando incontrolablemente.

- Yo nunca me burle de ti, yo te amo con todo mi ser y no podre sobrevivir si no te tengo a mi lado – le dije acompañándola en su llanto, me dolía en el alma que me dijera que me amaba en tiempo pasado.

- Pero es que no ves que esto solo nos esta dañando a los dos, sabes que no puedo siquiera verte sin que a mi mente me lleguen imágenes tuyas desnudo disfrutando de otro cuerpo, recorriéndolo, tocándolo, saboreándolo tal y como lo hacías conmigo? – me dijo con dolor en la mirada, trataba de entenderla pero es que no la quería perder.

- Por esa maldita aventura te estoy perdiendo, es un precio muy alto el que tengo que pagar, ella no es nada para mi nunca fue nada entiéndelo – le dije desesperado cayendo a sus pies – te lo suplico no me dejes, pídeme lo que quieras si quieres que me arrastre a tus pies para siempre gustoso lo hare pero por favor no me dejes, destruyamos ese boleto de avión juntos y empecemos de nuevo.

- Lo siento Edward pero necesito irme, te mentiría si te dijera que no te amo, pero hay veces que el amor no es suficiente, yo necesito sanar para poder superar esto que me atormenta día con día – me dijo arrodillándose junto a mi, rosando mis labios con los suyos en un beso cargado de dolor, odio, amor, desesperación, angustia y mas dolor; se levanto dejándome ahí roto en el suelo mientras la veía tomar sus maletas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Si me dejas no vale, entiende que no soy perfecto – le dije en un mormullo ahogándome con mis palabras.

- Yo tampoco soy perfecta y por eso no te puedo perdonar – me dijo antes de salir de nuestra casa, antes de salir de mi vida, llevándose mi corazón con ella.

* * *

**Hola soy yo de nuevo como les prometí trayéndoles una nueva historia, este es el primer cap y para celebrar el 14 de febrero les regale la conclusión que espero y les guste y si tengo tiempo mas regalitos y mas cap.**

**Muchas gracias por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer mis locas historias.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


	2. Reencuentro

**Cap. 2 Reencontrándonos**

Cuando ella se fue, me quede ahí muerto en vida, porque ella es mi vida y se fue me dejo, me llene de ira y me desquite rompiendo todo a mi alcance hasta que me tope con una foto… la foto de nuestra boda en la que lucía realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco y esos ojos chocolate que me enamoraron con ese brillo tan característico de ella, me odiaba por haber robado ese brillo de su mirada, porque no respete mis votos, de estar con ella fielmente por toda la vida.

**Flash Back**

Veía la mejor aparición de mi vida, no había un lugar mejor en el que quisiera estar que no fuera ese, frente al altar viendo llegar a la mujer de mi vida, mi hermosa Bella con su hermoso vestido blanco que arrastraba al tiempo que dejaba expuesta parte de la piel de sus hombros, con ese sonrojo tan característico de ella mientras se aferraba a su padre de seguro por miedo a caerse, pero tenía dibujada en el rostro una sonrisa que era solo un reflejo de la mía, estaba ansioso en espera de que por fin llegara hasta mi lado y poder declare mi amor eterno ante dios y ante todos nuestros amigos y familiares,

- Estas hermosa y me quedo corto – le susurre cuando su padre me puso su mano entre las mías haciéndome jurarle que nunca la lastimaría.

- Tú también te ves bien – me dijo antes de ponerse más colorada que un jitomate y poner atención a las palabras del sacerdote, pero yo solo estaba al pendiente de ella hasta que el sacerdote me pidió que pronunciara mis votos.

- Yo Edward Anthony Cullen estoy aquí frente a nuestros amigos, familia y ante dios para hacerles partícipes del amor que te profeso y juro aquí frente a ellos amarte enteramente, porque estoy seguro de que una vida no me bastara, dedicare todos y cada uno de mis días para hacerte feliz y ser el merecedor de tu amor, prometo estar a tu lado siempre en las buenas y en las malas, cuando necesites de mi ahí estaré, seré tu apoyo, tu compañero, tu amigo, tu amante y sobre todo tu más fiel admirador, con este anillo sello mi compromiso de ser solamente tuyo porque nunca mas veré a nadie que no seas tú – le dije lo que me salía del corazón y vi la emoción de mis palabras reflejadas en los ojos de mi dulce Bella a unos minutos de ser mi esposa.

- Yo Isabella Marie Swan juro aquí ante dios y antes todos nuestros testigos amarte más que a mi vida misma, ahora y siempre, estando a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, siendo tu soporte y compañera por el resto de mis días, suplicando a dios que nos podamos seguir amando a pesar del tiempo y las adversidades, porque con este anillo represento mi entrega en cuerpo y alma a ti mi único y verdadero amor – dijo Bella con lagrimas en los ojos y yo estaba conmocionado por tan hermosas palabras, estaba seguro de que no había ser más feliz en el universo que yo en este momento y antes de que el sacerdote me dijera que podía besarla la tome en mis brazos y selle nuestro compromiso con un beso cargado de amor, estando seguro que solo era el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Me hundí en mi dolor y depresión, trate de olvidar por un momento mi dolor, refugiándome en el alcohol, no salía de nuestra casa, todo me recordaba a ella, en todos y cada uno de los rincones había un recuerdo de ella y eso me hería en lo más profundo del alma, si es que tenía una, sabía que la necesitaba pero también sabía que el amor es sacrificio y si ella ya no me quería a su lado, no tenía más opción que respetar su decisión así me costara la vida misma.

Después de casi dos semana de estar en esas condiciones me obligaron a presentarme en el trabajo y de mala gana lo hice, pero ya no era ni la sombra de aquel hombre que solía ser, como me arrepentía minuto a minuto de ese maldito momento en el que Tanya se encontró con mi Bella y decidió contarle lo sucedido, pero más me arrepiento de haberme podido meter con una mujer como ella. Entre a mi oficina y me llamo mi atención un documento que sobresalía de todos los demás… era una solicitud de divorcio donde mi dulce Bella no me exigía nada más que su libertad, pero no podía, la necesitaba avente los papeles lejos de mi como si quemaran y deje pasar el tiempo retrasando lo que inevitable, trate de buscarla y pedirle perdón de nuevo pero ella se negó a verme y me di cuenta de que no podía seguir negándole su libertad y dejando los últimos retazos de mi corazón firme los papeles del divorcio cerrando así un capitulo mas de mi vida.

**Un par de años después**

Caminaba por las calles de un pequeño parque donde me gustaba pasar las tardes viendo a los niños jugar, mientras sus mamas platicaban unas con otras al tiempo que mantenían vigilados a los pequeños, yo anhelaba una familia, pero en este tiempo solo logre sobrellevar el dolor y tratar de rehacer mi vida, no sabía mucho de Bella solo que se había ido del país y siguió una de sus pasiones… la fotografía, pero aun no era capaz de salir con nadie, comparaba a todas las mujeres con ella y siempre terminaba decepcionado, pero eso tenía que cambiar, sabía que tenía que hacer mi vida sin ella, nunca amaría a nadie como la amo a ella y no entregaría mi corazón porque aun lo tenía ella, pero si podría buscar alguien que me quisiera y me aceptara así roto como estaba; esa sería mi nueva misión: tratar de ser feliz y hacer feliz a alguien más haciéndome a la idea de que había perdido a Bella para siempre. Sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado mientras yo estaba con los ojos cerrados despidiéndome silenciosamente de mi único amor; por raro que pareciera la compañía que tenía no me incomodaba en absoluto, es como si de repente me sintiera completo, como si nunca hubiera existido ese vacío en mi pecho, supongo que por fin estaba en paz conmigo mismo, abrí lentamente los ojos y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veía, tal vez sería solo una jugarreta de mi mente, ahí sentada junto a mi estaba Bella, con su hermosa sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos color chocolate que me veían de nuevo con amor y no había rastros de dolor en ellos, vestían tan sencillo como era ella, con su hermosa cabellera castaña amarada en una descuidada coleta, mis recuerdos no le hacían justicia y sin embargo aún no sabía si ella de verdad estaba ahí conmigo.

- Bella? De verdad estas aquí?... – le estaba diciendo cuando con una sonrisa puso uno de sus cálidos dedos en mis labios callándome.

- Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella, cómo te llamas? – me pregunto Bella dejándome confundido que le había pasado?

- Bella, que paso, sabes quién soy yo? – le pregunte dudando por un momento.

- Quiero volver a conocerte – me dijo estirando su mano para que la tomara así que decidí seguirle la corriente,

- Hola soy Edward – le dije tomando su mano apretándola contra mí.

- Mucho gusto Edward, sabes me gustaría sacarte una foto claro si no te molesta, veras a mí me gusta mucho la fotografía y la pintura, digo para que no pienses que soy una acosadora ni nada por el estilo – me dijo dulcemente recordé que esa fue la manera en la que nos conocimos, ella quería volver a empezar de cero conmigo, regresaría a mi lado, yo sabía que me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y esta vez no la desaprovecharía.

- Claro que si Bella, pero que me vas a dar a cambio? – le hice la misma pregunta que cuando nos conocimos.

- Mi vida entera, porque te amo más que a la vida misma – me dijo comenzando a llorar, no podía soportar verla así.

- Tranquila mi amor, lo siento de verdad si tú quieres podemos volver a empezar – le dije dándole la opción a ella, solo ella tenía la decisión en sus manos.

- Yo… lo siento mucho Edward, pero es que necesitaba tiempo para sanar por dentro y poder empezar de nuevo, pero no quiero empezar nada si no es a tu lado – me dijo llorando aferrándose a mi pecho, yo era el hombre más feliz del planeta estaba junto a la mujer de mi vida una vez más.

- Yo tampoco puedo empezar nada si no es a tu lado, entiendo que te dañe y me arrepentiré de eso toda la vida, pero me encargare de compensártelo, anda vamos a casa amor – le dije tomándola de la mano.

- De verdad Edward me dejaras ser parte de tu vida de nuevo? – me pregunto dudosa.

- Tu eres mi vida y te amare eternamente, porque toda esta vida no me bastara para demostrártelo, te amo Bella – le dije con el corazón en la mano y ella tomo posesión de mis labios dándome un beso húmedo debido a las lágrimas que resbalaban por su rostro, pero estas eran lágrimas de felicidad, demostrándonos que nuestro amor si es capaz de superar el tiempo y las adversidades.

**Fin**

* * *

**Hola porque lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el final de este two shot, espero que les haya gustado y de esta manera les deseo que hayan pasado un excelente día del amor y la amistad.**

**Besos Ana Lau**


End file.
